


Senior Year in pieces?

by Larry289



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: Simon and Bram have been dating for a year now and are still going strong although there have  a few bumps along the road. But what will happen after a big bump? Will Simon and Bram survive a major fight?Nick and Abby are fighting . And Leah and Garret, well they're  trying but it isn't working out after Garrett says the 3 words Leah isn't ready to say, they break up. And Abby and Leah grow closer.What will happen to the group towards The last 8 months of senior year?





	1. Chapter 1

Simon Spier

Simon got out of bed at 7:30 in the morning like he always did. He always got up 30 minutes early so he could call Bram. He stared doing that during the beginning of senior year. Now there were 8 months left, in 5 months people would have to start promposals. Some were even starting now. 

Simon dialed Bram's number and called Bram. "Hello!" Bram said picking up the phone and answering happily. "Well if it isn't my handsome boyfriend!" Simon said smiling "That's me!" Bram said chuckling on the other line. 

Simon was happy with Bram although not telling him about the Tumblr thing was eating him up inside. 

"So what are you up to?" Simon asked his boyfriend. " ummm school you idiot!" Bram said teasing Simon. "Yeah! Yeah!" Simon said chuckling. "You okay you seem distant?" Bram said worried about his boyfriend. "Ummm yeah everything is fine just remembered that I had rehearsal first thing today!" Simon said sighing. "Oh okay I can take you if you want!" Bram said smiling " Sure that'd be great!" Simon said smiling. 

Simon and Bram talked for 30 minutes before Simon hung up so he could get ready for school. 

By 8:30 Simon was ready. He ate quick breakfast with his mother, then rushed out the door and reached Bram's car right on time. 

"Oof!" Simon said closing the door of the passenger seat. " hello my sweet adorable boyfriend!". This caused Bram to blush. Bram quickly kissed his boyfriend on the lips before he drove towards the school. Once they reached the school Simon was a bit worried that he was late. 

But luckily he wasn't they were practicing Grease but Abby seemed a bit out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby Suso 

Abby frowned as she got ready to go to rehearsal.  
She called nick who answered all lovey dovey. "Hey my beautiful princess!" Nick said smiling. Abby hated it when he called her that. The first few months were fine but after a month it was annoying as hell. Abby was annoyed. Things were better when nick and her were friends. "Nick don't call me that you know it annoys me!" Abby said angrily. " Woah okay Abby no need to be so cranky!" Nick said trying to tease her.

"Shut up Nick!" Abby said groaning. "Abby baby what's wrong?" Nick asked her. "Nick we were better as friends! I used love you with all my heart and I still do but not in that way anymore!" Abby said annoyed at herself and at everyone.

"Abby babe what are you saying?" Nick asked seeing where this was going. "I'm saying we should have never started dating!" Abby blurted out angrily. Now nick was mad, no he was furious. So all he could do was hang up the phone. "Nick!" Abby screamed throwing her phone across the room. With a loud "boom shzzhshzz" the phone fell to the ground. 

Abby was not doing good in fact she was angry but felt guilty at the same time so she was feeling overly shitty. Abby walked to her phone and picked it up. She groaned when she realized it now had a Spider-Man screensaver. "Great now I have to get myself a new phone!" Abby groaned picking her phone up. The good news was it still worked. The bad news was it wasn't going to survive for a long time. 

Since nick and Abby were fighting she no longer had a ride. So when Abby saw Leah drive past her window and stop at the stoplight she was relieved. She opened the window and called to Leah. "Leah?!?" Abby screamed waving her arms around. Leah looked to Abby and frowned. Leah looked around and saw no sign of Nick. Since they had started dating Abby made sure Nick and her included her in everything they did when it wasn't a date date, which made Leah's feelings for Abby really confusing. Leah was bisexual and after Simon came out she wasn't sure if she could ever come out to her friends. 

Though that was another reason Leah hated Abby, Leah did use to have a crush on Nick a huge one. But since Leah met Abby Leah felt nothing but butterflies when Abby was around. She was in love with Abby and Abby was within nick. So she dated Garrett cause he made her feel good about herself. 

"Need a ride?" Leah offered Abby. Abby's face lit up and she smiled at Leah. "Yes Please!" Abby said smiling. Leah pulled over and after a few minutes Abby arrived. "What's wrong?" Leah asked Abby once Abby got in the car. " Nick and I are fighting " Abby said sighing. Leah wasn't sure why she even told Leah that. Leah hated her but in the moments where Leah didn't Abby just felt amazing. They talked as Leah drove Abby to rehearsal. When Abby got to rehearsal Simon wasn't there yet and memories of Her and Nick's fight flooded her mind. So of course during rehearsal she was quite out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah Burke 

Leah smiled at her mother who was there to check if she had already woken up. 

"morning mom!" leah said smiling.  
"morning Leah!" her mother said smiling at her. Leah got up and got dressed. She then checked her phone to see a text message from Garrett. 

From Garrett to Leah: Hey boo want to talk to you. Meet me at the second music room. Our music room. 

Leah smiled at her phone then went downstairs. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereals. "Hey leah did you tell your friends about your bisexuality already?" Leah's Mom asked Leah grabbing a bowl for herself and filled it with cereal. 

Leah could only answer that with one answer. 

No. 

She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to. Was this how Simon had felt when he was closeted? 

Leah was terrified of having to deal with the awkwardness after coming out. 

And the worst of everything was that she was in love with Abby Suso. Who was in love with Nick her best friend. Her apparent crush.

when she wasn't into Nick she was into Abby. 

Leah shook her head no before she put her bowl in the sink and walked to the front door. 

she waved bye to her mom before she left. Then she got into her car and started driving. She braked the car once she saw Abby


	4. Chapter 4

Leah looked at Abby from her car but pretended not to see her.  
But that was a little hard since Abby was calling her name and waving her arms around in the air.  
Leah didn't know why she even passed by Abby's house. But she did. So now she was going to have to give Abby a ride to school. 

Leah asked Abby if she needed a ride. And Abby smiled at her. The same smile that confused Leah when she met the girl. Because for years she thought she was into Nick Eisner but nope.  
Her feelings for Abby Suso were definitely stronger. 

Abby hoped into the car and Leah couldn't help but wonder where nick was. 

"where's nick?" Leah asked once Abby got in the car. 

"he and I are fighting " Abby said sighing. 

Leah should have been happy about that. Leah should have been happy that there was a possiblity that they would break up but She wasn't. They were fighting and She loved them both. Only Leah loved Abby more.

"I'm sorry" Leah said after a few seconds of awkward silence.   
"It's fine" Abby said " Leah why are you doing this befriending me when you actually hate me?"

"I don't hate you Abby I never did " Leah said slowly getting closer to the school. "What but I thought you hated me for stealing nick from you!" Abby said confused. 

Suddenly Leah felt a rush of confidence. "It's not you I hate Abby, I don't hate you far from it" Leah said staring directly into Abby's beautiful eyes. Leah felt the butterflies, Abby was speechless. "We're here" Leah said interrupting Abby's train of thought. 

"Uh thanks!" Abby said smiling at Leah. Leah nodded at Abby and was about to go when Abby Stopped her. "Don't!" Abby said desperately "go yet" Leah sighed and looked at Abby. "Abby I have band practice but you're gladly invited come after rehearsal!" Leah said smiling at Abby. Abby smiled and nodded. "I'd like that " Abby said smiling "a lot actually " 

Leah smiled and watched as Abby closed the door and went into the drama club auditorium.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon Spier

When Simon got to English Bram looked pissed.  
Simon was confused.  
Bram had a piece of paper in his hand that did not look like the English essay.  
Simon freaked out internally once he realized what he was holding.  
It was the Tumblr post from Martin Addison.  
It had been printed out.  
But by who? 

"Bram" Simon said trying to calm his boyfriend down. "What is this Simon?!?" Bram asked showing him the piece of paper "why didn't you tell me about this?!?"  
Simon gulped a big gulp. "Bram I'm sorry " Simon said. "Sorry doesn't fix this Simon " Bram said angrily. "I know " Simon said looking down at his feet. " I can't believe you let someone post this!" Bram screamed. "I didn't let anyone post that!" Simon said raising his voice and glaring at Bram. "Then how did it get on Tumblr?!?!?" Bram asked raising his voice as well.  
"Well maybe I was blackmailed!!!!!" Simon screamed now furious. 

Right then and there Martin Addison decided to go into the classroom.  
He stared at Simon and then at Bram. And then at the piece of paper. 

"You were blackmailed and you didn't even think to tell me that someone could have figured out my identity?!?!?!?" Bram asked. " Oh so your boyfriend gets Blackmailed and you're worried about people finding out your identity?!?!? Wow you are such a great boyfriend Abraham greenfeld !!!!" Simon screamed. "Well I would also like to know why someone would do that to you!!!!" Bram screamed. "Well maybe it was because someone was in love with Abby and wanted me to set him up with her!!!!!" Simon screamed. 

Martin Addison jumped up from the floor then slouched as he walked to his seat to make himself look smaller. 

"Who would even do such a thing Simon?!?!?" Bram asked.  
Simon stared at Martin and pointed at him. "Martin Addison?!?!? His brother is gay Simon he would never do that! Simon you're being crazy right now!!!!" Bram screamed loudly. "You know what I'm not in the mood to fight with you!" Simon said scowling. " Well face it Simon we're fighting! So don't think about talking to me at lunch!" Bram said scowling as well.  
"Well fine!" Simon screamed. " Well fine!" Bram screamed. Simon got up from the seat next to Bram and walked straight out the door. 

He went to the music room to find Leah on the drums and Abby watching her. 

Simon smiled and took a seat next to Abby. 

"Hey" Simon said smiling at Abby. "Hey" Abby said smiling at Simon. " What was up today you seemed totally out of it in rehearsal " Simon said worried about his best friend. " Nick and I are fighting " Abby said frowning. "Oh no!" Simon said pouting "Bram and I are fighting too!" Abby looked at her best friend and smiled at him sadly. " Oh Simon I'm so sorry!" Abby said wrapping her arms around Simon. 

Simon leaned into his friends embrace as they watched Leah play the drums. 

"Leah can rock !" Simon said looking at Leah " Hey you guys seem to be getting along!""

Simon saw Abby smile. The smile Abby had when she was madly in love with Nick.  
Was Abby catching feelings for Leah?!? "Yeah she can rock " Abby said smiling.


End file.
